The Last Best Day
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Citlali had no idea that her best day would also be her last.  Follow her final days as a sacrifice to the Terror Mask.  Strong Violence/Gore/Sexual themes, so read at your own risk!  Rated M for Lemon! OC's included.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

_

* * *

_It had been the best day of her life. Sure, there were others, but how many could say that they had been the absolute best? This one, out of all her twenty-two years of living, had been the best.

At least until the sun went down. And that meant that the best day of her life was over. Instead of it trailing into the "Best night of her life" it quickly transpired into the, "Most horrific night for the rest of her life".

Citlali had been treated very nicely that day by her Mother, Father, and younger brother. She had awoken early that morning, determined to use her savings to buy her family food for the day (not that they were poor; she just wanted to do something nice for a change) and had been greeted by the smiling faces of her family, who had prepared her favorite breakfast; maize with pigweed.

She only figured that they were in a good mood, but she was more than surprised when her Father had told her to do whatever she had wanted for the day instead of working. He wouldn't be setting up shop in the main village (her mother sold weavings that were very popular) for the day, so she decided to spend time with her family for the day. Her little brother had insisted upon playing with him, so she happily obliged him.

However, she did notice something odd with her family during dinner (turkey, shrimp, and maize all combined, another favorite dish of hers); they seemed sad, looking over at her with sad, shining eyes. Three times, her Mother had to leave dinner, and she didn't come back until a little while later, her eyes faintly red and her nose running. She had asked her Mother what was wrong, and her Mother would only shake her head, smiling and saying that it was nothing.

Upon tucking her little brother in for the night, she heard the loud knocking on the wooden door of their stone house. Citlali wondered just who would be coming this late in the day, and then she heard her Mother burst into tears. Filled with alarm and worry, she rushed from the shared sleeping quarters and watched as her Mother collapsed to the floor, weeping loudly.

There were two men standing in the doorway, dressed in their best furs and feathers, their gold jewelry glittering in the firelight of her house. They looked at Citlali with hard eyes, and then turned over to her Mother and Father.

"Is this your eldest?" One of them asked her Father, who was trying his best to comfort her sobbing Mother. He sadly nodded his head, tears falling down his weathered face. Without another word, the two men walked over to Citlali, each one taking her by her elbows.

"You need to come with us. Yaotl is growing impatient, and we need to hurry." The other said, beginning to escort her out of the house. Her Mother wailed and grabbed at her ankle, begging and pleading with the two official men.

"Please! Don't take our daughter away! Don't take our star away from us! I'm begging you, can't you find another?" She wailed loudly as tears and snot streaked her face. Panic and confusion was beginning to seize Citlali, and she tried to bend down to ask her Mother what was going on.

"You know it must be done! I don't like doing this, but you know what will happen if Yaotl doesn't get his way! Do you really want that upon your shoulders?" One of them asked the hysterical woman. When she refused to let go of Citlali's ankle, she was forcibly removed, her Mother screaming and grasping at the spot where Citlali had been standing just seconds ago.

Now she knew why her family had been so nice to her. Now she knew why they had been so sad at dinner.

She was going to be sacrificed to a God. And she would not live through it.

Filled with a new kind of terror, she screamed, kicked, thrashed; anything to get the men off of her. Anything so that she could rush back to her family, to let them know that she would be okay.

To let them know that she loved them, and to ask them why she was going to die.

The journey seemed to take forever, although in reality, it took only a matter of fifteen minutes to drag her up the massive staircase of the temple, and her chances of escaping her fate were growing slimmer and slimmer with each passing second. The moon was full and bright in the sky, and Citlali had to wonder if she would ever see it again.

Before she knew it, she could no longer see the moon or the night sky as she was dragged into the temple, the torches casting an ominous glow upon the officials dragging her to her doom. How would she be sacrificed? Would her still-beating heart be ripped out and offered up to the God she was being sacrificed to? Would it be quick, or agonizingly slow and painful?

"Yaotl, we offer you this child, born first within her family. We hope that you will take her and leave our village in peace." The men said, throwing her into a darkened room that was only lit by a few torches. Citlali landed on the hard stone floor, looking back as her only means of escape was sealed off with a large, stone slab.

"No! Wait!" she cried out, flinging herself towards the exit. With a resounding "thud", the exit was sealed off, casting her into semi-lit darkness. With screams of unknown fear, she pounded her fists onto the stone slab, knowing full well that the men couldn't hear her.

A sound from within the room made her freeze. Something was in there with her…Perhaps another person who was sacrificed, but had lived?

With wheezing breaths, Citlali turned around, her emerald green eyes looking around the poorly lit room, trying to see just who was in the room with her.

"H-hello? Is anybody there?" She called out softly, her voice echoing faintly. Nothing was said, and any feelings of hope were quickly fading with the young woman. Gingerly, she stepped backwards towards the left side of the room, keeping her eyes out into the open space for any signs of movement.

Her bare foot crunched on something hard, causing a loud cracking sound. Wondering what it was, she looked down at what she had stepped on…

…and screamed in horror as she realized that she had just stepped on a human skull, her foot punching through the bone and disintegrating it into shards. With revulsion, she shook the bone fragments off of her foot, only to discover that she was standing in a massive field of human remains.

There were corpses that were shriveled and curled up into fetal positions, looking as if the blood had been literally drained from them. Their mouths were opened into an O shape, almost as if they had died screaming in agony. Some of the bodies were disemboweled, holes slashed into their abdomens where the organs had spilled out. The stench of rot and blood hung heavy in the air, and it made Citlali's stomach churn in revulsion.

Falling onto her backside, Citlali crawled away from the human remains, scooting away on her rear.

And that's when she bumped into something warm. Something _wet _and sticky. Something that smelled like the room, but more pungent.

And it was _alive._

"Well well well…What have they decided to give me this time? Cock? Pussy? Aw, who the fuck cares, so long as it's alive and filled with blood." A low, guttural voice said from up above her. With her eyes filling with tears, Citluli looked up...

And then wished she hadn't. It would have made her fate much less agonizing.


	2. Something Worse than Death

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

_This scene contains explicit sexual situations. Please read at your own discretion!_

Yaotl was _starving_. The last time he had eaten a hot meal was just last night, but he was already feeling the gnawing hunger in the pit of his stomach. That, and the meal was absolute shit; it was an elderly man who hadn't even put up a fight. He had merely sat down on the ground and closed his eyes, humming a little tune, accepting the fact that he was about to be ripped to pieces by a God.

Still, he had the blood of a first-born, and first-born blood always had the best flavor. The flavor was ripened with age and wisdom, giving it a vintage sort-of flavor. Sure, those two pricks Mictian and Yaotzin knew how blood tasted, but were they _always _fed the blood of a first-born? Yaotl didn't think so; if he got anything less than a first-born, then the ones who fed him would suffer. They would suffer, die, and suffer some more. He would make sure that the pain lasted them well into the so-called "Afterlife".

He was about to go and raise some Hell, demanding to know where his latest was and why it was late when he heard the telltale signs of screaming and struggling. With a grin to himself, Yaotl hid within the shadows, eager to see what he would be dining upon. He knew that it wasn't necessary to hide, but he did it anyway; he _loved _to see his meals scared shitless upon seeing him for the first and last time.

He had tasted it all; men, women, the elderly; even children and newborns. Though newborns hardly did anything except fucking cry and squeal for their mothers until he finally had enough of listening to them and put them out of their misery. They didn't taste that good, either; they didn't have that vintage quality to their blood, and killing them was like drowning a puppy in a river.

A couple of times, his meals would take one good look at him, scream until they were purple in the face, and then fall down, dead. Those were the most unsatisfying meals; the spice of fear would fade quickly if he didn't act fast enough. And when he was forced to eat fast, it gave him a stomachache, which made him feel immensely displeased. And when he was displeased…

Oh! His meal had arrived! He watched with glowing yellow eyes as his latest meal was thrown into the room, landing roughly onto the floor of his room. He took one sniff of the air, and he was hit with the strong scent of estrogen.

"_Female..." _He took another sniff as the room was sealed off, his meal squealing and making a dash for the exit. _"…Possibly out of her teens…And hell-o! Fucking first-born! Smells absolutely fucking delicious!_" Yaotl thought, feeling his mouth beginning to water. He was so hungry…And this first-born smelled great. Of course, he would have to add his own personal spice to this walking sac of blood. It just wouldn't taste the same without fear spicing it up.

She pounded on the heavy stone door, begging to be let out of his chambers, not even knowing that he was beginning to skulk around the room, adding to the element of fear. Without even meaning to, he stepped on a child's skull, sending a crack throughout the dimly-lit room. He watched as the girl froze, looking behind her into the darkness. He grinned; he could see everything, but her poor, mortal vision couldn't see into the dark room.

Her fear spiked, but only slightly; he could smell it radiating off of her like a disease. She moved to the left, while he moved to her right, keeping out of her peripheral vision. She didn't know that she was about to stumble into the wonderful bone piles that he had left about on that side of the room. He, of course, didn't eat the bones or the actual bodies of the sacrifices; he only craved their blood, and once he was done, he'd let nature take its course. The bodies would shrivel due to the lack of bodily fluids, and essentially become dried up.

He smiled wickedly when he watched her step onto a skull, her screams sending waves of fear coursing all throughout the room. God, this was one meal that he wouldn't mind dining upon. The fear was what gave it that delicious flavor.

Moving towards her as she fell to her ass and scooted backwards, he couldn't wait to see her reaction at seeing what he looked like.

She bumped into the front of his legs, and he was amazed that she didn't impale herself upon the bones jutting out from his legs. She froze when she connected with him, and he just couldn't help himself.

"Well well well…What have they decided to give me this time? Cock? Pussy? Aw, who the fuck cares, so long as it's alive and filled with blood." he said, and he just _loved_ the way she slowly looked up at him.

And she was _crying_! Her eyes were filled with fucking _tears_!

Of course, he knew that he was not that attractive to humans. He had bone spikes jutting right from out of his back, and they dripped with blood, as they always did. Of course, he had his primary killing weapons jutting right out of his arms; bone blades. They stretched the flesh on my forearms, allowing others to see the muscles and tissues of his arms. His hands weren't normal hands; they didn't even have fingernails. They were just clawed, and that's the way he liked it; makes it easier to rip flesh and bones.

The final fear factor was that you could see some of his ribs and breastbone, as well as the organs working on the side where his ribs were exposed.

For the longest time, she stared right at him, her mouth gaping open like she was a fucking fish gasping for breath. And then he leaned down close; close enough to where he _knew _she could smell the blood on him.

"Boo." He said, and the end result of this one word was just _beautiful_.

She screamed. She screamed loudly, actually causing Yaotl to want to cover his ears. And just as quickly as she had started screaming, she bolted up and towards the exit, pounding for all she was worth on the stone door.

It was time to eat.

Citlali screamed until she saw stars popping in her eyes as she pounded on the stone slab, feeling the flesh peel away from her hands. Behind her, she could hear the monster hulking up to her, and she screamed in both horror and fear when he grabbed a literal fistful of her hair, feeling like her scalp was about to be ripped off.

"Fuck, will you just shut the fuck up? You're giving me a migraine!" The monster said as it began to drag her away from the door and into the darkness, away from the torchlight's. Pain surged through Citlali as she was dragged across the floor by her hair, feeling the monsters sharp fingers scraping at her tender scalp. She kicked and screamed, looking for something to grab onto, perhaps to make him stop dragging her.

Her hand fell upon a broken tibia, the sharp tip looking more and more like a spear. With a shriek, she grabbed the bone and rammed it into the arm of the monster. Blood gushed from the wound, and the monster stopped dragging her. He gazed down at her with glowing yellow eyes, and although he didn't _look_ angry, she felt the anger rising and pouring out of him.

"…Okay, you little shit. You wanna fuck around, be my guest." The monster said, and he continued to drag her by the hair, not even deterred by the makeshift spear embedded within its arm. Citlali continued to struggle, her scalp feeling like it was on fire.

That's when she saw the stone table, and her struggling increased by tenfold when she saw that there was blood upon it. The blood was beginning to turn black, but it was wet and sticky, indicating that it wasn't too old.

She kicked, bit, scratched at the monster, leaving marks in its flesh. She kicked at the hard, white bone face, trying desperately to get the monster to let her go. She hollered and howled loudly. She even spit on him, the saliva splattering on the bone mask.

But she somehow knew that she was no match for this monster…

"You little FUCKER! Fucking hold still!" Yaotl roared as his meal squirmed and thrashed in his grip. He was trying to get her up and onto the table, trying to pin her by the stomach with a bone blade. He was just going to pin her to the table and let her bleed out, enjoying the way her blood tasted as it seeped out of her. He wanted to feel the life seep slowly out of this one.

If only she would fucking _hold still_. It was difficult to hold somebody down when they were kicking you in the face, actually causing his neck to snap back enough to break the bones. Not that it mattered; the bones would heal in a matter of seconds.

A thought suddenly occurred to him. How long had it been since he'd had a female within his grasp that wasn't covered in fucking wrinkles or wasn't too young to even know what was going on? This one was fairly young; he guessed in her early twenties. She wasn't stupid, he knew that much.

She wanted to fight? Well then, he'd give her something to try and fight.

Citlali suddenly found herself flipped belly-down onto the table, the blood cold and sticky, stinking of rot that infiltrated her nostrils. It made her want to throw up, but something was stopping her. What it was, she would never know.

The monster growled above her as it pinned her arms to the stone table, Citlali grimacing at the feel of the blood on her bare skin. With sudden alarm, the monster had climbed up and onto the table, hovering above her. She could feel the sickly-feeling warmth radiating off of his body, and her eyes stared at the blades protruding out of his forearms. They gleamed wetly in the torchlight.

"So, you want to be frisky, you little shit? You want to play around with me? You want to fucking play? Because I like games; I like them a fuck-ton more than you, you bitch." The monster growled as it removed one hand from one of her arms. Citlali could hear the bone blade scraping against the stone, sending shivers down her spine.

Her heart froze when she felt the monster grasp at the bottom of her skirt, and with a loud ripping sound, he had ripped her skirt off, tossing it to the floor of the room without a care. The air suddenly felt chilly, almost as if she had a fever that was accompanied with chills.

"Weeeeeell…Looks brand new and never used; mint condition, even. Let's fix that; I like fixing shit like this." The monster fairly purred as its hand wandered over to its own nether regions. Alarm bells rang throughout Citlali as she began to struggle once more underneath the monster.

"W-what are you doing?" She screeched as the monster gave a soft sigh of relief. Citlali didn't bother to hold the tears back that she had been suppressing the entire time as the monster leaned its horrible, ugly white head near hers. The tears felt hot as they fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks.

"Showing you what it means when you fuck around with me. I've got a hard-on like you wouldn't fucking believe…But you're going to fix that for me." The monster whispered harshly into her ear as her arm was once more pinned.

Citlali _knew _what was about to happen.

"_No! Not that, anything but that! __**Please don't**__!_" Citlali screamed, feeling like her voice was about to go raw any second as the monster shifted his position above her.

And before she could get another screaming plea out, she was _impaled_. The wind was literally knocked out of her as the monster rammed its member into her. She felt her bones crack, felt her organs shift to make room for the monstrous phallus.

The scream was frozen in her throat as the monster thrusted slowly at first, but then picked up tempo. She could hear him grunting obscenities in her ear as he thrusted. Pain filled every single crevice of her body as he violated, no…_raped _her.

And finally, the scream came out. She screamed until she felt blood gushing up and out of her throat and onto the table to mingle in with the old blood. The blood traveled over to the monster, who was still fucking her wildly, despite her screams of terror and pain.

"You like this, don't you, you fucking _slut_? You were born and bred to take _my _cock, you bitch. Aaah, _God_…" The monster hissed into her ear, giving a long groan of ecstasy as he gave one hard, particularly angry thrust. Citlali felt something become punctured within, a horrible burning sensation filling her being as blood poured out and onto the monsters cock. This only seemed to spur him on further, now yelling his obscenities loudly as he squeezed her arms, almost breaking the bones.

"Fuck, fuck, _**FUCK**_!" The monster bellowed, drowning out the sound of Citlali's screams of horror, causing dust to rain down from the stone ceilings.

After what seemed like forever to Citlali, the monster came with one final thrust, screaming something about how he loved the feel of her suffering and pain, and how he got off on it. And when he came, it felt like liquid magma had just been poured into her, and she screamed until she was seeing stars popping into her vision, feeling like her head was about to spontaneously combust.

"Ahh, shit…Almost forgot how all that felt…It's been a while since I had a good fuck like that…The last one died before I could even fuck 'em." The monster huffed into her ear as he pulled out of her, the sensation feeling horrible and painful. It hurt when he went in, and it hurt when he pulled out. Citlali had fallen silent, save for a couple of sobs escaping from her raw and bloodied throat.

She didn't even care when the monster shoved her off of the stone table, causing her to crash loudly to the stone floor, adding more pain to her already violated body. As soon as she hit the floor, Citlali curled up into a fetal position, only reaching out to grab her discarded skirt and cling it close to her.

Up above, the monster curled up onto the stone table, apparently beginning to go to sleep. He didn't bother to finish her off by killing her. With a muddled mind, Citlali realized that he wasn't about to kill her anytime soon; if he wanted to, he could have killed her right as he hit his orgasm, but he didn't.

She was now his sex-slave. Now and until he got bored with her.

Citlali realized that there were some worse things than dying. And becoming a sex-slave to an unholy demon of Hell was one of them.


	3. A Special Reward For Citlali

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

_This scene contains explicit sexual situations. Please read at your own discretion!_

"What's my name, bitch?"

"I-I don't know!" Citlali sobbed out, the side of her face pressed into the hard surface of the stone table. The blood was sticky on her face and it smelled putrid and old. The monster sat on her, one hand holding her head down, the other hovering mere inches away from her bare back. The monster had somehow retracted the blades from his arms (how he did it, Citlali didn't know, nor did she care) and she immediately screeched when she felt the tip of his sharp index finger press into the soft flesh.

"Wrong answer." The monster growled, and before she could even brace herself, an unimaginable, sharp pain erupted into her back. Citlali howled in agony as the monster drew his nail down, tearing the flesh and causing blood to rise up from the wound.

"Ohhhhhh…" The monster said as the blood traveled from the wound directly to him. Citlali sobbed, coughing loudly as the monster chuckled.

"I'll ask you again; what's my name, you stupid shit?" The monster asked, clearly amused by the amount of screaming the young woman was doing down below him. They had been playing this "game" for over half an hour, and every time Citlali answered the "wrong" answer, the monster would carve a letter into the flesh on her back. And it wasn't just a small little nick; he would draw it out, digging his sharp nail deep into the skin, drawing dark red blood.

"I-I…I don't k-k-knooooooow!" Citlali wailed loudly as hot tears fell down her cheeks. This time, she was able to brace herself, but it didn't do anything but make the pain worse.

"Wrong wrong wrong wrong fuckin' wrong!" The monster chastised, digging his nail deep into the flesh, Citlali screaming in horror and pain as blood once more rose up from the wound, traveling to the monster.

"Teeeeeeee…You must be a real dumbass to not know what my name is. In fact, let me save you the trouble of answering wrong again." He snarled, once more digging his nail into her back, Citlali's head spinning from lack of oxygen due to her screaming.

"What letters did we learn today, dumbass?" He asked as Citlali continued to howl. She knew that she had to answer right away, otherwise face yet another punishment from the monster.

"Y! A! O! T! L! THEY SPELL "YAOTL"!" She screamed, feeling her back and throat throb and pulsate with pain. Citlali could only pray that the monster was satisfied with her answer and would leave her alone to crawl away into a corner of the room. Anywhere in the room was better than being near him.

With a harsh, barking laugh, Yaotl shoved her off of the table, Citlali collapsing to the floor with a heavy thud. Ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder from the impact, she crawled away as fast as she could stand it, feeling like her back was on fire. It hurt worse than the carving that he had put onto her stomach earlier that day.

It had been horrible; he had taken one step towards her, and she had screamed "fuck you!" at him. At first, he didn't seem to care; he just stood there, staring at her. And quick as lightening, he had thrown her against the wall, pinning her against the hard surface by the neck.

"With pleasure." Was all he had said before he used the very same nail to carve a message into her lean stomach. She had screamed, writhed, twisted in agony as the nail tore away flesh and muscle. By the time he was finished, Citlali had grown silent, not bothering to say a thing as he dropped her to the floor. When she was sure that he wasn't looking, she looked at what had been carved on her abdomen.

"FUCK ME" and an arrow pointing downwards had been crudely scratched into her skin. Citlali was certain that if she ever escaped from this place, the wounds would never heal properly; those horrible words would forever blemish her body.

Now she sat in the corner, her back and stomach aching something terrible. She could only hope that the wounds would become infected and kill her quickly; in fact, anything would be a mercy compared to whatever the monster had in store for her.

She had to wonder just how long she had been there; had it been a few days, or only a few hours? There were no portals to the outside, and no way to tell what time it was. The time that she had spent in this dark room with the monster had been too long, too hellish…

How long would it be until death would come for her?

Yaotl enjoyed the feeling of the girl's blood flowing into him. Her blood was deliciously spiced with pain and fear; just the way he liked it.

However, it wasn't enough. He wanted more than just _her _blood. Sure, her blood was absolutely divine, but it would be a taste that he would grow tired of. And he didn't want to grow tired of the taste of her blood; it was too delicious of a flavor to grow sick of.

He wanted another sacrifice. He wondered if his ever-so-faithful servants would bring him another one. They had _better_; just because he decided to keep this pitiful little shit around, didn't mean that he didn't want more.

He watched as the girl crawled away from him, amused at the sight of the blood dripping from her wounds. He'd catch the little droplets later. His sharp ears caught the soft sounds of her whimpering in pain, fear, or a combination of the two; either way, it was a wonderful sound to his ears.

Yaotl loved the way humans looked when they were terrified; the way their eyes widened in horror, the way they _screamed _when he tore into them, devouring their delicious fear-spiced blood…

A sound from outside. If Yaotl had a physical mouth, he would have smiled.

Of _course_ they wouldn't forget to feed him; he had them right where wanted them. If they even dared to blink the wrong way around him, they knew the punishment that awaited them. If he wanted to, he could destroy their entire fucking village with hardly any effort. He held no qualms in killing women, children, or anything that stood in his way.

It was dinnertime.

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had just been fishing for supper for his family when he had been forcibly dragged off to the Temple of Yaotl. He never thought that it would be HIS turn to die.

Just last night, the farmer's daughter had been given to the God that dwelled within the temple. He had watched the scene from the safety of his own hut. He had watched both the Mother and Father burst into hysterics as they watched their only daughter be dragged off, never to be seen again.

And now it was his turn. He should have fled the village while he'd had the chance. Now it was too late.

Oddly enough, all he could think about was the poor girl that had been sacrificed before him; how had she gone? Would he soon see her remains? Would he see just how the God within had killed her?

With weak legs, he began to cry; he would never see his wife or three sisters ever again. He was going to die, and he had no say in the situation. It was all for the village; if they didn't comply with Yaotl, then disaster would befall all of them.

Why did they have to have such a terrible God to contend with? Why did they have a God that wanted the first-born of a family? It wasn't fair! He was only 38; he wasn't even past his prime!

He begged and pleaded with the officials to please release him, to please find another, just so that he could have one last chance to say goodbye to his family. They remained stoic and emotionless as they gave him up to the God within, throwing him into the dark and lonely room. He didn't even bother to look back as he heard the sound of the room being sealed off, not wanting to see the only way out of the room become blocked.

His entire body wracked with sobs as the torchlight's in the room bore down upon him, making him think of the fires of Hell. He may as well have been in Hell; it would have been a blessing compared to this.

"I-Itzli?" a soft voice called out, hoarse yet angelic to his ears. Itzli looked up from his sobbing and saw…

It was Citlali! She was still alive! She was lying on her side in a corner of the room, her green eyes wide and filled with disbelief. They were also filled with…Horror. Unspeakable horror. How was she still alive after all this time?

"Citlali! Thank goodness you're safe!" He said, starting to walk in her direction. Her reaction was strange; she shook her head violently, trying to back herself further into the corner she was sitting in. Instead of greeting him, she seemed to be trying to ward him off.

"No! Get away! _That's what he wants!_" She screeched, a large figure suddenly cutting his view of her off. She was replaced with a massive, hulking monster, covered from head-to-toe with gigantic, hateful looking spikes. Large blades were jutting out from the arms of the beast.

Itzli _screamed_ in horror as the beast bore down upon him, raising his bladed arms into the air. Itzli bolted towards the sealed off exit, hearing Citlali's anguished voice crying out to the monster, pleading with him to leave him alone.

Now he was trapped in between the sealed off exit and the beast, the beast laughing darkly at the sight of Itzli's terror.

"…Please…H-help me…" a softer, terrified voice said, and Itzli was shocked to discover that it was coming from the beast! The beast was frozen, bladed arms frozen in midair, and Itzli could see tears pouring down the white bone face. The beast began to tremble violently, almost as if he himself was horrified.

And just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The beast growled loudly, muttering something underneath its breath.

And for a moment, Itzli looked the beast right in its glowing yellow eyes.

The "whoosh!" sound of blades slicing the air…

Itzli was dead before he even realized that his head had been sliced off, spraying the beast's white bone face with crimson as the jugular vein was sliced.

Citlali screamed and sobbed as she watched the fisherman's head fly through the air, landing a few feet away from where she was sitting with a wet, meaty smack. His lifeless eyes gazed at hers, and it was enough to make Citlali fling herself down onto the floor, sobbing and choking.

And then she was grabbed by her hair and dragged away from her corner, the only safe haven that she had in this room called Hell.

"You've been such a _good _little fuck-buddy…I think you've earned a treat." Yaotl growled as he pushed her to her knees, her face to his crotch. Horror filled Citlali and she prayed that he wouldn't want her to what she thought he wanted her to do.

"Is my little fuck-buddy hungry? Is she? Is she?" He asked as Citlali stared at the headless corpse of Itzli, the blood traveling from the stump to Yaotl. She chose to ignore the monsters question, not looking at him…Just at Itzli. She had gotten along with one of his sisters, who was her age. But none of that mattered anymore.

"You're not? Aww, don't be so modest; I know you're famished! And here I am, ignoring you and forgetting to feed you! What kind of an owner ignores his ever-faithful fuck-buddy? Thankfully, I've got something that will satisfy your palate…And if you know what's good for you, you'll eat every last drop." And to Citlali's horror, she was face-to-face with Yaotl's member, already erect.

_No fucking way…_ Citlali's mind raced with thoughts of how to get out of this, to make the monster change his mind and leave her alone.

"What? You don't want it? Oh, that's too fucking bad…I'm pretty sure your Mother, Father, or that little shit you call your brother would be _glad _to have a meal as delicious as this…_If _you catch my drift…" He said huskily, and Citlali was filled with horror; he was _threatening _her family. She'd rather DIE than put her family through the Hell she had endured herself.

With sobs of resolution, she allowed Yaotl to guide her head, pressing her face to his groin. It smelled of blood, and she wanted to throw up; it was more pungent than the blood on his stone table.

"No biting, or I'm going to make you wish that you hadn't. Do I make myself clear?" He growled in a tone that sent shivers down her spine. Before she could get another word out, another breath in, he rammed his cock into her mouth, causing her to gag. By reflex, her jaw bit down just ever so slightly, and she found herself being pulled off of the shaft.

Yaotl's hand clenched her jaw tightly, and she was instantly filled with dread. Within a millisecond, she found her mouth being forced open.

"Open wiiiiiiide! Let's see…Oooh, these look healthy! But, I don't think you'll need one of them…Now whiiiich one should be the first to go?" Yaotl mused, and with alarming precision, he pinched one of Citlali's teeth in between his fingers.

A nightmarish, new pain filled Citlali as Yaotl quickly _yanked _one of her teeth out, the coppery taste of hot blood filling her mouth. She screamed as hot tears ran down her cheeks to mingle in with the blood that was now pouring out of her mouth. Yaotl looked at the tooth in mock curiosity before tossing it over his shoulder, the tooth making a tiny "tink" noise as it hit the stone floor, lost among the piles of human bones.

"Now…Are we going to behave? Or do we have to say bye-bye to another one?" He asked, his voice low and threatening. Knowing that if she didn't answer him right away, Citlali ignored the excruciating, hellish pain in her mouth and shook her head "no", which prompted a small chuckle from the monster.

"Very good…Now, you show me what that mouth of yours was made for…" He hissed as he once more rammed his cock into her mouth. Citlali gagged, but forced herself to not bite it again. Yaotl moaned in appreciation, shoving his cock into her throat further. Tears of pain, shame, and humiliation poured from Citlali's eyes, splattering onto the stone floor below. When he hit her uvula, her gag caused her to unintentionally caress his cock with her tongue, and she had to suppress the urge to vomit.

"Having fun? I _know _I am…" Yaotl huffed as he squeezed handfuls of Citlali's hair, his sharp nails digging into her scalp. When Citlali groaned from lack of air, Yaotl took in a sharp hiss, his hands tight in her hair.

"_Fuck! Do that again!_" He commanded, which Citlali had no problem obeying; she was suffocating on his member, and she was trying to get any amount of air possible. She wanted to pass out, to just go and hide in her corner and wait to die.

With a loud groan, Yaotl came right in her throat, Citlali almost vomiting up the boiling hot liquid, only stopping when Yaotl pressed his nails into the back of her head.

"Don't waste it, now…I want you to swallow _every last drop_." He warned, the pressure on the back of her head a warning pressure. Shuddering with revulsion, Citlali forced herself to swallow the foul-tasting liquid, her stomach churning.

"Ahh, that hit the spot…" Yaotl said as he pulled out of her mouth, his dick coated with her saliva. Citlali immediately gagged, her throat sore from gagging and screaming.

"Don't you dare throw that up; that's nectar of the God's. If you throw it up, I'll make you fucking eat it again until you learn to not be so fucking wasteful." Yaotl said as the last of Itzli's blood traveled to him. Without another word, he strolled over to his table, reclining back on it while staring up at the ceiling.

Citlali merely curled up into a ball, knowing that any form of comfort that she might have had was now dead.

Trying her hardest to not vomit, Citlali fell into a nightmarish sleep, wondering when she would wake up from this nightmare.


	4. Tone Down

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

_

* * *

**Alright, alright…I need a breather, and so do you. Take five minutes to sit on the bench and sip your Gatorade, you pussy.**_ Nochehuatl heard that all too familiar voice ringing throughout his head, faint and sounding faraway from where he was.

All of a sudden, he was falling down a hole, down a hole that felt like it was a million miles deep. He felt sick to his stomach, and he had to force himself to keep his mouth shut out of the fear that he would vomit. He was spinning and spiraling out of control as the air around him whooshed loudly.

And then he slammed onto the floor, feeling like the wind had just been knocked out of him. His chest burned with pain, as did the rest of his body. With alarming clarity, he realized that…

…He was _out_! _He_ was in control! He could feel the bone spikes sinking back into his body, rejoining his still-gigantic skeleton. The feeling was painful, but he could begin to feel immense relief filling him. The feeling of the bone blades retracting was unsettling; he could feel them shift and rearrange underneath the skin and muscles, making his muscles twitch in discomfort.

However, he still felt so very weak…Weaker than normal. How long had it been since the Mask took him over fully? How many days and nights had it been since he had been the one in control of his actions?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, feeling like the entire World was spinning too fast. Nochehuatl looked around to see that he was lying face down on the floor, blood pooled up all around him. The site where the blades had been protruding from out of his arms was bleeding, blood pouring down his arms and onto the floor. With slight revulsion, he watched as the wounds slowly zippered shut, leaving behind an itchy, tickling sensation, indicating freshly healed flesh.

With a sudden, gagging cough, blood burbled from the mouth-holes in the mask, splashing onto the floor to mingle in with his own blood.

_**Oops! Shouldn't have eaten so much! Oh well, no point in being wasteful now**_. Nochehuatl looked up, his vision swimming slightly as he listened to the voice of the Mask chuckle lightly, the blood that had been spilt traveling up his body and into the Mask itself.

With as much strength as he could muster, Nochehuatl rolled over onto his side, feeling his massive muscles straining with effort. He was panting like he had just run all around the World, and he felt his heart hammering quickly and loudly within his chest. Whether it was his own heartbeat, the Mask's, or the two of them combined, was lost to him.

At the moment, all he could think about was…was the poor girl that the Mask had been torturing for the last few nights. He wondered where she was…

_**Oh, you mean MY little fuck-buddy? Ooooww, she's a nice one; nice and tight and can suck cock like she's been doing it her whole fucking life. Her blood's just as good; spicy and filled with terror, just the way I like it. Of course, YOU wouldn't know; you're too much of a fucking pussy to appreciate the finer things in life**__. _The Mask jeered from within, sounding like he was talking right in Nochehuatl's ear. Nochehuatl grimaced as he looked around, trying to push himself up with his massive arms. It felt like his torso alone weighed a million pounds, and found that he was unable to lift himself up.

Something caught his eye; something was lying on the far right side of the room. Nochehuatl strained his eyes to see what it was, and his breath instantly caught in his throat.

It…It was the girl!

She was currently curled up into a ball on the floor, her back to him so that he could see the rough carving of the Mask's name on her back. He winced; he was vaguely aware of why the Mask had done that to her, and it was horrible to think about. He had heard the Mask think to himself about how, "The message should sink in after this".

Her long, black hair was messy, looking damaged from being grabbed constantly. Her breathing was erratic at times, possibly from dreaming about her captor and the torture he had been putting her through.

_What…What was her name…? I can't…I can't think of it…_He thought, trying desperately to think of what her name was. He had heard one of the unfortunate sacrifices say it, but he couldn't remember it…Everything was just too fuzzy and faint…

_**Citlali**_.

_What? What's Citlali? _Nochehuatl asked in his brain.

_**That's her name, you dumb ass. It's a stupid name; her parents must not have planned her to give her such a stupid name. But then again, you humans reproduce like fucking rabbits. **_The Mask sneered inside of his head, Nochehuatl almost feeling the sneer form on his face.

So her name was Citlali? "Star" was what her name stood for…

He suddenly had an idea. He only hoped that it would work before the Mask could catch on to what he was up to…

"…Ci…Cit…lali…" He whispered, his voice barely rose as he raised an arm up from the floor, reaching for her. He hadn't used his voice in a long time, and thus, it had grown scratchy and weak. If he could wake up Citlali, she could…She could take the Mask off of him! Or even kill him! Anything would be better than being forced by a demonic Mask to do a number of horrible, nightmarish deeds!

Citlali didn't stir, didn't even twitch. She continued on sleeping. If only she would wake up!

"…Citla…li…He-" Suddenly, Nochehuatl found that he couldn't speak…

_M-my voice! Why won't it work? _He thought desperately as one hand grasped at his thick neck. He heard the Mask chuckling darkly inside of his head, and in an instant, he knew just what had happened.

_**I don't think so! I may need to take a breather, but I've still got enough energy to hold your voice back. You think you can just beg my little fuck-buddy to "Oh, please, help me! I'm such a fucking pussy!" Wasn't this what you wanted? All of this power? To be feared and respected? Well, you got what you wanted, so relax, shut the fuck up, and let ME handle things. Didn't you once say to me, "I'm tired of people thinking that I'm nothing. I'm tired of being pushed around all of the time! I want people to be scared of me! I want them to know that I AM somebody!"? Well, wish granted, asshole; you've got ME. **_The Mask chided, still laughing darkly as Nochehuatl continued to reach for Citlali, the only sounds he was making were light choking sounds.

Sounds not loud enough to wake her up.

_I-I never wanted this! I never wanted to kill people! I just wanted them to know that I was somebody! Why are you making me do this? _Nochehuatl thought as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes.

_**This was all your choice, Nochehuatl; YOU chose to create a bone mask. YOU chose to summon me. YOU chose to put me on. YOU chose to leave your older brother behind. You were just being a bitch because you thought that he was getting all of the praise and the love and all of that bittersweet shit. You wanted to upstage him; you wanted people to focus on YOU. Well, now you've got all of that…And more. He's fled now; he fled like the little cock-muncher that he is. You've gotten all the attention you'll ever desire, and it's all thanks to ME. **_The Mask taunted.

_N-no! You told me that you would make them all see me for who I really am! That I'm not…_

_**Weak? They all saw you as a weak-willed little shit, and you hated that, didn't you? You couldn't STAND seeing your brother be the precious Golden Boy, the Hero. They all LOVED him, and they couldn't stand you. You were always in the way. Nobody wanted you. But now look; they're all on their knees, licking your ass. Oh, wait…They're not licking YOUR ass…They're licking MINE. They LOVE me…They still hate YOU. They HATE how you've robbed them of their first-born children, HATE the fear that you've instilled into them. They don't know **__**I**__** exist; they think that this is all YOU. **_

Nochehuatl clenched his fists to his eyes, tears pouring down the bone mask as the Mask laughed at him, the sound loud and cruel. All of this…All of this truly _was _his fault. If only he hadn't been so jealous. If only he hadn't wished to be feared.

_I…I don't want all of this! I don't want this anymore! _He wailed in his head as tears spattered onto the stone floor. The Mask gave a husky laugh as pain began to fill his entire body, the familiar feeling of bone spikes puncturing through the muscles and the skin on his back.

_**Well, too bad. You got what you wanted, and now I'm getting what I wanted. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my fuck-buddy. **_

And suddenly, he was falling again.

Falling…

Falling…

…Falling…

_...Help me…Somebody help me…_

And then he was in the darkness without any sort of control or comfort.

He was alone.


	5. A Clash of Minds

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

_I would like to thank Koen Pheonix for giving me so much help throughout this story! I'd be nowhere without her and her fantastic input and guidance! I suggest you go read her works, for they are fantastic! Thank you, Koen! I would have spent many weeks trying to figure out how to progress the story if I didn't have your awesome knowledge! _

_This scene contains explicit sexual situations. Please read at your own discretion!_

_

* * *

_Citlali had been dreaming…She had been dreaming of sitting in front of the stream with her family. Her mother was weaving her a new skirt while her Father boiled some potatoes and maize for their lunch. She watched as her little brother happily splashed in the stream, trying desperately to catch a fish with his own hands.

The air was warm, yet the breeze felt comfortably cool on her face. The grass tickled her feet as it swayed in the breeze. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, complimented by gigantic, fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily across the sky.

She enjoyed the sounds of her family going about their activities, the sounds of the leaves rustling in the trees. Something prompted Citlali to turn and look away from them and to focus her attention on the village behind her, and when she turned around, she heard the sounds of loud splashing.

She turned to look back at the stream…And saw that her family was gone. Their activities had been abandoned, and…

The stream was beginning to turn a murky red. And with horrifying clarity, Citlali realized that the red substance was blood.

All around her, the trees were dying, the grass turning brown and dry beneath her feet as she ran towards the stream, desperate to save her family. The sky had turned a sickened shade of purple, the clouds turning black and malevolent as she raced into the stream, which had turned completely red and murky.

She felt around in the bloody water, trying to find where her family had gone to, her stomach churning in fear as the smell of blood penetrated her nose. The blood was cold and thick as she felt her hands brush the rocks at the bottom of the stream.

She wasn't finding them! They were gone! Citlali could feel her heart racing in agony as she began to wail loudly, no sounds coming from her throat, as it was drowned out by a loud heart-beat.

That's when the bodies floated up from the bottom of the stream; hundreds of bodies, all badly mutilated and bloated from floating in the bloody water. They're faces were frozen into masks of terror, their mouths hanging open in horror with silent screams.

Citlali tried to get out of the water as fast as she could, but something _big_ emerged from the water behind her. It rose up out of the water, sending a geyser of blood rushing up, splattering onto Citlali.

It was Yaotl! He had come back to claim her! He laughed wickedly as red thunder cracked in the sky, and he grabbed her by her hair just as she made it to the shore. Her feet scraped the stones at the bottom as she screamed at the passing villagers, begging them to help her as Yaotl dragged her back into the stream.

None of them even looked in her direction; they all just went about their own lives, ignoring the screaming woman being dragged underneath the bloody water. It filled her throat and burned her lungs, and her vision turned red…

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, my favorite fuck-buddy; you've got a job to do for me, and it's fucking important." The moment Citlali heard that voice, her eyes snapped open. She looked around, still half-asleep and trembling from the dream she had just had. Her body was covered in a cold sweat, and she got the sensation that she was being dragged across the room.

That was because she _was _being dragged across the room. More specifically, she was being dragged by her ankle instead of her hair; a pleasant change, but was sure wouldn't be permanent. That was probably why she hadn't woken up right away; she wasn't having her hair ripped out of her head.

She could hear Yaotl's heavy footsteps on the stone floor, and she knew that he was dragging her over to the stone table. In an instant, tears welled up in her eyes, knowing what was going to be coming up in a matter of moments; she hadn't even recovered from the last time. She was still so unbearably sore that she thought that she would vomit every time she had shifted around.

Her mouth was still in awful pain, but it wasn't as bad as it was when her tooth was ripped out; at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. Her stomach felt like it had been punched, as did her back; she had taken quick notice that the crude messages on her body were beginning to scab over, and she had to hope that the wounds weren't infected.

With one swift movement, Yaotl had thrown her onto the table, Citlali instinctively rolling over onto her stomach; it screamed in pain from the pressure she put onto it, but she grit her teeth, trying her hardest to not scream from the extra pain in her mouth.

"Ah ah ah…We're changing it up today, fuck-buddy." Yaotl fairly purred as he grabbed at her sides. Citlali's eyes widened greatly, and she made a grab for the edges of the table. She held on tightly, praying that her hands wouldn't grow tired.

"Let go, or I'm ripping your fucking hands off. And trust me; I have some interesting ideas for those hands of yours. It would be a real fucking shame to lose them." Yaotl threatened, placing both hands onto her wrists, giving them each a warning squeeze. In an instant, Citlali let go, knowing full well that he would make do with his threat.

She whimpered, her breaths becoming wheezes of terror as she was flipped over onto her back. Citlali squeezed her eyes shut, tears beginning to creep their way out from beneath her tightly squeezed eyelids.

"I don't think so; I want you looking at me when I fuck you. I want to see the suffering in your eyes." Yaotl growled, taking her face up into one hand and forcibly squeezing it, prompting Citlali to open her eyes and stare at the glowing, yellow eyes that hovered mere inches from her face. The tears finally fell and she gave a terrible whimper as he chuckled.

"Now keep 'em open, or else you'll lose your eyelids." He said heatedly in her ear as his other hand removed her skirt (she was amazed that it had lasted this long. A bit of the bottom WAS torn off, however) and tossed it to the floor; same as last time.

Since she knew what was going to happen, it was going to hurt ten times worse than the last time. It was going to hurt worse because she knew what would be coming.

Citlali shuddered in revulsion, wanting to just shut her eyes and scream until she thought she would die. She wanted the option of blocking out her sight by shutting her eyes, but she was, of course, not given that option.

And of course, she _screamed _when he thrust in. She had to force herself to keep her eyes closed, lest she upset Yaotl any further. _Just let him get it over with! Just keep your eyes open, he'll be done soon! Oh Gods, why have you let this happen to me? _Citlali thought in her mind as Yaotl thrust in and out, Yaotl groaning softly as he squeezed her face with his hand. It wasn't enough to break her cheekbones or jaw, but it hurt enough to prompt more tears of pain to freely flow from her eyes.

Her back felt like it was being repeatedly slammed with a stone as he rammed into her with enough force to cause her to choke in pain. She grit her teeth as tears soaked her face and the back of her head.

"…P-please…Stop it…Don't hurt her any…more…" A quiet, yet pained voice, suddenly said, and Citlali immediately took notice when the thrusts began to wane. Yaotl was trembling slightly, almost as if he had been startled.

And then he was back to roughly fucking her, Citlali biting her lower lip so hard, she was sure that it would begin bleeding at any moment. And the way Yaotl chuckled made Citlali wonder if he wasn't exactly laughing about raping her.

"Come on Nochey, I know you can see this. See the fear in her eyes. How much pain you're causing her. Too bad you can't enjoy this like I can, because does it feel fucking _good_." Yaotl said, his voice mixed with amusement and raw, sexual pleasure.

Who…Who was he talking to? He certainly wasn't talking to _her_…And he had used a name…

_Nochey? Who's Nochey? _She thought as Yaotl froze in mid-thrust, the hand that was propping himself up onto the table clenching into a fist. Citlali stared up, her features mixed between being in pain and being confused. Why was Yaotl acting like this? Normally, he would fuck her until she was bleeding profusely and until he had his orgasm. As Yaotl shivered, Citlali's eyes widened. She had never seen Yaotl act this way before!

He was acting _terrified_.

"…No…" Yaotl whispered fearfully. Citlali stared as she saw tears well up in the glowing yellow eyes, and she blinked when she felt hot tears splash onto her face. Yaotl was…

_He's…Crying? What's going on? _Citlali thought as Yaotl shivered and shook. She heard soft, sobbing noises coming from him, and it made Citlali feel massively unsettled.

And then he _screamed._

"I…_CAN'T DO THIS!_" He bellowed, his body recoiling as he pulled out of Citlali. She hissed and cringed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut from the initial feeling. But she opened them long enough to see Yaotl physically push himself off of the table. She watched in amazement and horror as Yaotl sobbed, holding his skull as if he had just been hit upside the head with a large rock.

_That's not Yaotl's voice…No, this one sounds different! Oh my God, what __**is **__this? Who is this? _Citlali thought as she got up from the table, her legs feeling weak and unsteady as she made her way over to the hunched over figure.

She cringed in revulsion as she watched the bone spikes jutting out of his body seemingly shudder, dull crunching noises coming from beneath the mountains of muscle. It sounded like…Like…

_Like the tearing of flesh…And sinew. I've heard those sounds before…_ Citlali thought as she cautiously took a step towards Yaotl…If that was even him.

* * *

Nochehuatl grit his teeth as he stood his ground, feeling unbelievable amounts of pain erupting from every square inch of his body. He felt like he was being stabbed and burned all over his body.

He couldn't watch Citlali go through this anymore! He _wouldn't _watch her be tortured by the Mask! He was going to take back control, even if it meant killing himself! Inside of his throbbing head, he could hear the Mask screaming, no, _roaring_, at him, making his head hurt terribly.

"_**Nochey! What the FUCK do you think you're doing?**_ _**Stop it you FUCKING PUSSY!"**_ The Mask bellowed at him, the fury easily heard within his tone. Nochehuatl looked up to see Citlali taking cautious steps towards him, her eyes filled with massive confusion. Taking a gulp, he craned his sore neck to look at her.

"P-please! You gotta help me! It's the Mask; he's controlling me! I don't have much time! He's going to come out again if you don't hurry!" He said hurriedly, still hearing the Mask screaming inside of his head.

"W-who are you?" She asked softly, her voice confused but soothing to his ears. It was muffled due to the Mask screaming at him. He was screaming every curse word, every obscenity he could think of at Nochehuatl.

"Please, there's no time to explain!" He felt a painful throb coarse through his body as the Mask practically shrieked.

"P-please! Kuh-kill me! Kill me before he gets out a-again - **FUCK FUCK FUCK! Nochey! You WILL stop this bullcrap RIGHT NOW! I am NOT losing you to a BITCH like this! **O-oh God, please hurry! I can't hold him off m-much longer!" The voice dropped several octaves, sounding more like Yaotl before reverting back to the terrified and pained voice. He clutched his head and screamed, feeling like his body was being ripped into pieces. He rolled on the floor, yelling in Hellish agony as he watched Citlali hurriedly search for a broken bone.

He hoped that it would be sharp enough to pierce through the muscles to reach his heart. All he needed was one quick stab to the heart, and that was it! He and Citlali would be free to leave, and the Mask would be no more!

"_**NO! I've worked too fucking hard to get where I am now! I will NOT let you ruin this for me! I swear to fucking GOD, Nochehuatl, if you don't give me back control RIGHT NOW, you'll be fucking sorry! You hear me? SORRY! You'll wish you had never been fucking BORN! YOU SELFISH, UNGRATEFUL SACK OF SHIT! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU'RE A WEAK-WILLED PUSSY, AND I WILL NOT LOSE YOU! **_" The Mask screamed in his head, Nochehuatl literally feeling the Mask's rage coursing through him; it was so hateful, so angry, he thought it was his _own _rage! His body shook violently as his fists clenched tightly, the claws digging into the flesh on his hand. Blood dripped from the wounds. His face was boiling hot, and he felt so angry, he wanted to rip something into pieces.

"_NO! This is MY body! I'm taking it back! It's MINE! I won't let you kill people anymore! Citlali will kill me and you'll be without a host! You'll go back to whatever festering Hell hole you came from! Everybody will be free from YOU! _" Nochehuatl thought, almost not able to form the words properly due to the amount of rage he was feeling. He could hear the Mask screaming in fury and frustration. He watched Citlali pick up a particularly sharp bone, watched as she walked over as quickly as she could to him.

This was it! They were both going to be free from the Mask!

"_**YOU FUCKING PRICK! YOU ASKED FOR IT, NOCHEHUATL!" **_The Mask screamed, and the moment he finished his sentence, nightmarish pain _soared _throughout his body.

Nochehuatl _screamed_. He screamed as he felt a massive pressure in his head, feeling like his very brain was being ripped out.

Citlali was coming…She was going to save him…She would be saved herself…His vision was swimming terribly…If he could only stay conscious long enough so that she could kill him…

And with the force of being crushed to death, of being burned and drowned, everything went black for Nochehuatl.

* * *

Citlali screamed in agony as a hand shot out, enveloping her arm. The man speaking had screamed, and she had rushed over as fast as she could. With sharp bone in hand, she made a beeline for the chest, preparing to plunge it into his chest.

And then the hand _squeezed_.

Citlali heard the horrible _snap_ sound, and felt the pain erupting in her arm a few seconds later. Her hand, having lost feeling, dropped the bone, where it clattered to the floor.

When Citlali looked at her arm, she saw that the bones had been broken. And the hulking figure holding onto her arm was breathing heavily, and also angrily.

A cold dread filled her when she saw those horrible, yellow eyes look up at her. She knew right then and there that the person who had begged her to end his life just moments ago was now gone.

The hand let go of her, and Citlali cradled her broken arm. Before she could even begin to take one step back, she felt a terrible pain fill her face.

She hadn't even realized she had been punched in the face until she went flying onto the floor. Blood spewed from her nose and lip, her teeth having punctured her lips.

"Couldn't let me have my fucking fun, could you? I told you to let ME handle things!" Yaotl bellowed as his fist connected with Citlali's face once more, cutting his knuckles on her teeth. Citlali looked up at him as he lifted her off of the floor, pinning her against the wall. The rage and fury was radiating off of him like a horrible disease, and she was once more punched in the face.

"P…Please s-stop…" She whimpered softly, praying that her quiet tone would calm Yaotl and get him to stop punching her. It failed, however, as she was rewarded with yet another punch.

"You had this one coming, Nochey! I told you to let ME handle it! I told you that it was MY turn! Now, because of you, _I've got fucking blue-balls_!" Yaotl bellowed as his fist thudded against Citlali's face, Citlali whimpering in pain.

"Well, guess what? This fucking bitch is going to pay because of YOU, Nochey! This all could have been avoided if you had just stayed out of my fucking way!" And the instant his fist connected with her face, Citlali felt her limbs go limp, felt herself fading to black.

She knew that there was no hope for her anymore.

* * *

Yaotl watched as the girl was cold-cocked, her eyes snapping shut, her head lolling to the side as her limbs fell limp at her sides. The blood flowed from her bleeding nose and mouth and up into him.

Making sure that she wasn't faking it to get out of her punishment, he gave the girl a few rough shakes to see if she was conscious or not. As it turned out, she wasn't; she was out cold; he had knocked her out.

"_Fuck!_" He growled as he dropped her to the floor, her limbs splaying in an odd fashion. He had lost control of Nochehuatl, but he wasn't sure how exactly he had lost control; he was so used to being in control, that it felt odd to not have ANY control.

"_**The REASON they all thought you were WEAK is cause YOU ARE WEAK! Remember that Nochey! Because if you EVER fuck with me like that again, I'll make sure your whole village suffers because of it.**_" He thought, just in case Nochehuatl wasn't too fucking far gone in his head and was able to hear him. He got no response, so he figured that his host was gone.

He could also tell that his body was exhausted. Using up so much power just to restrain Nochehuatl was taxing, and he knew that he had to rest up. He had to give power back to Nochehuatl while he himself rested.

With the sensation of going to sleep, he surrendered the tired, exhausted body to Nochehuatl, knowing full well that he wasn't going to do anything until he was rested enough to take back control.

* * *

_Cold…So cold…Citlali…_He thought dismally as he opened his eyes. He was unable to move, but he could see that he was lying on his stomach. Nochehuatl looked straight ahead to see the limp form of Citlali, her face bloodied and messy, a chuck of her hair missing.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as he was forced to stare at Citlali. He was so close…He had almost been freed from this nightmare.

_And she would have been freed too…Oh God! Citlali! I'm sorry! So very sorry! _He thought, the feeling of sadness so overwhelming, he just wanted to die.

"…Please…I want to die…" He whispered softly, his voice barely audible. Inside his head, he could hear the Mask chuckle amusedly, making it hard to believe that only minutes ago, he had been filled with rage.

"_**If I could have killed you and kept your body, I would have done it already. Unfortunately for both of us, I NEED a living host.**_" The Mask said slyly.

"Please... I'll get you a new host... I'm sure someone... would... fare better... than me…" He whispered, feeling the tears fall from his eyes. He could mentally feel the Mask shrugging inside of his head, filling Nochehuatl with despair and agony.

"_**Yeah, because having to break in a new host is so much easier than sticking with what already works. Oh no no no…You and I, Nochey; we're going to be VERY close for a VERY long time. After all, I've given you everything you wanted, and now I'm getting what I want. Just don't fuck around with me like you did tonight, and things will be just fine.**_" The Mask chided, giving him a small, mocking laugh.

With the last of his humanity, Nochehuatl looked over at Citlali, wishing that she could hear him.

"I'm sorry... I can't fight anymore... I'm not strong enough." He whispered, beginning to feel his World grow darker and darker with each passing second.

"_**Perfect; stay out of my way. It's easier on you. Not that there's much left of you.**_" Was the last thing he heard before he went to sleep, curling up into a ball inside of his own mind.

He hoped he would never wake up.


	6. Death and Rebirth

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

_This scene contains explicit sexual situations. Please read at your own discretion!_

_

* * *

_Citlali just lie there, staring ahead with eyes that were dull and unseeing. She ignored the throbbing pain that had built up in her body over time, the pain only reminding her that it would all be over for her soon.

She hadn't known that two weeks had passed since she was thrown into Yaotl's torture chamber; she had no way of telling what time it was, or even what day it was. Not that she cared; in this room, all time stood still for her.

When Citlali slept, she no longer dreamed about her family or escaping. Her dreams were filled with sick, twisted, violent shapes colored in hateful shades of red, black and purple. She dreamed that she was being killed, of being ripped from limb to limb, of being drowned, of being raped until she was dead. These dreams were her only form of comfort now; it had been proven that nobody was going to help her.

She eagerly awaited the day that she would die. She figured that it wasn't going to be very long now. She had grown thin and was starting to look emaciated from having no food in two weeks. Her hair, which had once been beautiful and healthy, was now dry and dying from being pulled so often, and her head was missing a patch of hair during a particularly rough rape session.

Her green eyes were sunken and filled with pain and suffering, no longer shining with hope and life. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, giving her face the look of somebody who hadn't slept decently in several days.

Her arm, which had been broken, was wrapped up tightly in a scrap of clothing that she had found lying around the room, but it gave little comfort; it still hurt terribly. But she didn't care anymore.

Citlali's clothing was weathered and stained, torn from Yaotl ripping her clothes off when he was about to rape her. In the beginning, she had tried to keep them from ripping any further with the few scraps of clothing lying around, but eventually, she had just stopped caring. Her clothes were falling apart, but that didn't seem to bother Yaotl; it just made it easier to get access to her.

The messages carved on her body were scabbed over, itching madly due to the flesh healing. Her mouth was less sore than it had been two weeks ago, when her tooth had been ripped out of her mouth. But the pain was still present; Citlali just didn't notice it anymore.

Her stomach was constantly gnawing away at her with hunger, her mouth parched and dry. She knew that she was about to starve to death, and had only delayed the inevitable by drinking her own urine for several days, just to try and keep herself hydrated. Eventually, she just stopped trying to keep herself alive.

Citlali had grown so weak; she was not even able to walk anymore. In fact, she never moved a muscle whenever Yaotl was done with her, tossing her to the floor like she was a worthless piece of trash. She'd just lie there until his next victim came into his room, and she'd watch with silent, empty eyes.

The victims were all people she had known; women, men, children…So many of them had seen her, and many of them had rejoiced at seeing her alive. And then they saw Yaotl, and they'd beg her to help them, to help them take down Yaotl.

But she would just lie there. There was no point in trying anymore. So she watched as he ripped into them, tortured them, killed them. Usually afterwards, he'd make her take his shaft into her mouth, or even rape her in his victims blood; it usually depended on how he felt.

She had long since lost the ability to scream or make any vocal noises; she lost that about five days ago. She had screamed so much, she had damaged her vocal cords. She was no longer able to speak or scream. And she didn't mind this.

The night before she lost her voice, however, she attempted to speak to the other person inside of Yaotl. Yaotl was resting, not moving at all. Her voice had been quiet enough to not even wake a sleeping infant, and she wasn't sure if he had even heard her.

The response she had gotten instead was horrific and had frightened her. Instead of the other person, Yaotl answered her instead.

"Heh, nice try; he's more broken then you are. I don't even think he's got enough humanity left to even understand us, so don't waste your breath." He had lightly chastised, further causing Citlali's heart to sink deeper into despair.

Citlali embraced the idea of dying. She longed for the day that Yaotl would get fed up with her and brutally kill her just like he did with the rest of his victims. She longed for the day that her body couldn't take the malnourishment and dehydration any longer and would just allow her to die. The idea of dying was a beautiful and wonderful idea, and she was excited for it. She'd finally be allowed to be free from Yaotl, to live in peace and no longer feel the suffering and loneliness she felt now.

_My cold, dark, lonely World…I long to leave you behind…It won't be long now…I can feel myself fading with each passing second…Soon, I'll be free…_Citlali thought this every single second that passed, and this comforted her. Citlali…No longer had the will to live. She lost the will to fight for her life, to fight for her dignity.

All of her will-power and hope was gone. She had nothing left but her knowledge that it would all be over soon.

Oh…He was coming her way…Would today be the day that she would finally be freed from this Hell?

As he grabbed her by the hair, she hoped harder than she had in the last two weeks. She ignored the pain of being dragged as her legs dragged uselessly behind her. She felt so cold, so far away… Her head felt heavy, her vision swimming just ever so slightly. She wanted to go to sleep so much…Go into the sleep from which she would never wake.

Citlali was faintly aware of being thrown up onto the table, landing onto her stomach. She didn't bother looking at Yaotl; if he got angry with her and beat her to death, she wouldn't mind at all. She sensed him observing her with his soulless yellow eyes, but she didn't dare to look up at him. She focused on the puddle of blood that he hadn't bothered to absorb yet; it had been there since he had slaughtered his latest sacrifice (it had been one of the women her Mother had spoken to in the village) and she took notice that she could see her reflection in the puddle, her reflection looking sickly and red.

She felt the familiar cold air settle over her as her skirt was ripped off, thrown to the floor in the usual manner. She felt Yaotl settle above her, positioning himself to penetrate her once more.

She hoped it would kill her this time.

* * *

Yaotl hovered over the silent girl, his blades retracting into his arms so that he could get into a better position. The girl was utterly silent, not looking him in the eyes as she just lied there. He could see the awkward position her arm was in, remembering that he had snapped the bones when she and Nochey had attempted to kill him. She had apparently tried to bind the broken appendage with strips of fabric, but there was no way that she would have been able to properly heal it.

With a clawed hand, Yaotl grabbed her chin, lifting it and tilting her head so that he could look at the side of her face. When he tilted and turned her head, her eyes rolled loosely in their sockets, not bothering to look up at him. Yaotl smirked as he even touched her eyeball with a finger, not causing damage to it. She didn't flinch nor blink.

"Pretty much dead and gone, ain't ya?" He remarked as she continued to stare at the puddle of blood. He hadn't absorbed it yet; he was saving it for later. With a soft chuckle, he let go of her head, hearing it hit the stone table with a soft thud. As usual, she didn't answer him or respond to her head hitting the table.

"It's just a pity that you stopped screaming. I loved those sounds." Yaotl said, not really enjoying the silence that was exuding from his fuck-buddy. He had truly loved the sounds of her terrified and pained screams; it was like music to his ears. The silence was painfully boring to him.

He had sensed that she was dying for about two days. Her skin was cold and had turned a bluish-grey color. When she slept, her breathing was labored and rattled, sounding like it would be her last. With strong ears, he could hear her heart straining to keep on beating, the beats themselves irregular.

"Hey, fuck-buddy…I've got great fucking news; you know how you've been begging me to kill you? Well, I'm gonna grant your wish. You're all used up…" He whispered hotly into her ear. The only response that he got out of her was a very quiet cough. What a disappointment. Well, at least this wouldn't be a TOTAL loss.

"Nothing more than a waste of flesh, and it's about time that I chowed down on some fine dining. But before that…I'm gonna have one last fling. So…Try to scream for me." He huffed as he rammed into her, the only sound coming from her was another light cough.

Somehow, this wasn't as enjoyable as the last few times. When she had been terrified, she had tensed up, making it all the more pleasurable for him. However, when she was limp and lifeless like she had been, it would take him a while before he finally reached that perfect orgasm. When she had fought, when she had tensed up against him, he'd orgasm within a few minutes. At this rate, he wouldn't reach it for well over an hour.

For a few minutes, while he was thrusting, he thought of ways to possibly make her tense up, to tighten up around him. It was excessively difficult to think at the moment with soft waves of pleasure coursing through him. He decided to look down to see how his fuck-buddy was faring.

He took careful notice when he saw that her eyes were intently focused on the puddle of blood down below them. He realized that she had been staring at their reflection; reflected within the blood was of both of them. He was on top of her, thrusting into her. He watched her eyes in the reflection; instead of the hopelessness and pain that had been occupying them for a while, he saw a deep, burning hatred within them. Her green eyes were burning with a blazing fire full of hatred and anger.

And this turned him on considerably. He gave a groan of pleasure as he looked at the reflection of him fucking her.

"You like what you see? Huh? You like watching me fuck you in that blood?" He hissed at her. Her gaze was still focused on that blood puddle, however.

He suddenly had an idea. While still inside of her, he wrapped an arm around her and climbed down from the stone table. With legs weak from pleasure, he rested them into the puddle of blood, now cold from being outside of a human body for so long.

"There, isn't that better? You get to see it real close." He muttered as he gave a particularly hard thrust, eliciting another cough out of her. The fire still blazed in her eyes as she had the side of her face resting within the puddle.

He was close. So very close now. Another idea suddenly struck him, and his member was aching for release. With his free hand, he turned her over onto her back, making sure to not pull out, and was treated with a view of her hate-filled eyes.

"I love it when I see that hate in their eyes. I love it so much, you don't even know…" He whispered as he rested his thumbs against her eyes. Even with his thumbs actually touching her eyeballs, the hate continued to burn on.

"…I also love it when they think that they can look at me that way." Yaotl said. As soon as he finished his sentence, he pushed his thumbs into Citlali's eyes, hearing them crunch and squelch loudly underneath the digits.

She tensed up and gave a rattling gasp, sounding like an attempt at a scream. Blood oozed out from the sockets, hot and thick. He absorbed it, and moaned loudly at the taste of it. It was _perfect_. It was quite possibly the best tasting blood he had _ever _consumed. It had been aged and spiced with fear, pain, and hatred for two weeks, and it was _delicious_.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck…" He groaned as her hands scrabbled towards his hands, trying to feel around for them blindly. Her mouth was spasming as she gave soft, pained gasps. She had tightened up around him, and he gave a loud and long moan.

Right before he climaxed, he seized her by the sides of her head, and when he came, he twisted the head, hearing the bones in her neck break. He howled with pleasure at the sound of the breaking bones, the girl spasming and tightening up one last time before she fell silent, no longer moving.

Panting with exertion, he pulled out, almost not being able to support himself. With hazy eyes, he looked down at his fuck-buddy. Her head was twisted at an odd angle, blood still pouring from the obliterated eyes. Her mouth was open with horror, her hands gnarled into claws.

Not wanting to let her blood cool, he quickly sliced her gut open, relishing in the hotness of her intestines as her delicious blood flowed up and into him.

As he absorbed her blood, he lamented that she hadn't lived longer; the taste of her blood was enough to make him hard again, and now his fuck buddy was gone.

* * *

Citlali felt herself falling into darkness, the void around her swirling madly as she spun and flailed. Yaotl had blinded her just before she felt him seize her by the head. And in an instant, her mind had shut off.

She no longer felt the pain and suffering. She was finally _free _from him.

She felt the spinning get faster and faster, and she closed her eyes, happy that she was finally going off to a better place.

She went to sleep, not dreaming and not suffering.

And suddenly, she felt warm. She felt warm and safe, and she curled up tighter. This warmth was comforting and she loved it. It was dark, even when she opened her eyes. Citlali heard a heart beat, and it was soothing to her ears.

She reached a hand out to feel where she was, and she felt warm, wet softness. It was most perplexing; she had never felt anything like this before. But it didn't matter; she was free from Yaotl, and she was safe and warm inside of this strange new place.

She never wanted to leave.

And then…she felt the warmth going away. A bright light was shining in front of her, and she was _scared_.

And then she was falling again.

* * *

The fleshy, blood-filled sac gently pulsated on the wall, giving it the appearance that it was breathing. The creatures that surrounded it watched intently as the creature from within moved around, stretching the outer surface, searching around inside.

They had been waiting for weeks for the creature inside to fully develop. It hadn't been this active for quite a while. To see it moving like it was now was reassuring; it was almost time for it to come out.

The creatures consulted with one another, talking in guttural grunts, growls, and snarls. They were debating on how to remove the creature from its womb; they didn't want to remove it prematurely, but it seemed ready to come out and face its new World.

They watched as the sac writhed, sloshing and gurgling sounds coming from within. They all watched, knowing those sounds meant that it was coming out on its own. It was about to be born.

The sac tore open slightly, blood gently squirting out from the sac. And as suddenly as it had occurred, the sac tore open completely, blood gushing from the womb and splashing loudly onto the floor. The creatures roared and hollered loudly as the creature that had been inside of the sac tumbled out from within, landing on the floor with a wet splash.

When the blood had finished draining from the sac, the creatures moved in closer to see their newest addition.

She was curled up in a ball, gasping and sputtering as she opened her eyes, seeing her new World for the first time. The whites were black, the green irises glowing faintly as she looked around, confused and possibly scared. She had shiny, almost scaly skin, drenched in blood. Once she was cleaned up, she would look absolutely beautiful. The hair was black, soaked in blood so that it stuck wetly to her body. She lifted herself up from the floor with her hands, looking at the creatures surrounding her with a strange kind of fear. With a groan, she wiped the blood away from her eyes, noticing that her hands now had sharp nails.

The creatures moved a bit closer, helping her to her feet. Her legs shook from lack of use, but she was able to stumble around a bit as they took her to get cleaned up.

* * *

She was confused…So very confused. These creatures that surrounded her were intimidating, but she wasn't frightened of them. They spoke to her, told her that everything was going to be okay, that she was loved and wanted here. Their tones were soothing and gentle, and she didn't feel scared.

She looked at herself and saw that she had shining skin, claws on both her hands and feet, and…Spikes. Spikes reminiscent to the creatures.

One of them had spoken to her…

"You have been born from human suffering and pain…We offer you the chance to avenge yourself. We have granted you another life and another body to do with as you please. Here, you are respected, wanted, needed, and loved." One of them had said as it led her away.

As she looked down, she saw faint markings upon her shining flesh. After a few moments, she knew that they said.

"FUCK ME."

All at once, she remembered what had happened. Her memory flowed over her like a tide, and she remembered the past life she had. The suffering and pain she had been forced to endure.

But that was all over, now. She was being given the opportunity to get payback.

Armed with this knowledge, Citlali smiled a smile that revealed razor sharp teeth.

She was going to get back at Yaotl. And she was going to be the one enjoying the screaming this time.

* * *

_A/N: I will be holding a poll that will allow you to choose a new name for Citlali. I hope you all participate! _


	7. Time

_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Citlali belongs to me, as well as other characters of my creation. _

_This fiction will contain explicit violence, gore, and very strong sexual themes. This will be rated, "M" for Mature. Reader's discretion is advised._

* * *

Years and years had passed in the small Aztec village. What was once a village full of life was not a desolate and almost empty place, barren of families and crops, of town gossip and laughter. The few remaining villagers that hadn't been picked off by their so-called "God" rarely left their homes. They no longer tended to their fields or caught fish by the stream.

All they could do was wait for death to come and claim them.

Citlali's family had long since been offered up to Yaotl; he had run out of first born people and no longer had the option to be picky or fussy about the blood that he wanted. He had taken them first shortly after he brutally killed the last first born, and had picked almost the entire village clean in a matter of years.

And as for Nochehuatl...

Yaotl had noticed that he had since grown silent. In fact, he had completely forgotten that he even HAD a host. Whenever he reverted back to give himself a breather, Nochey would just lie there, prone and silent. He wouldn't move a muscle, blink an eye, and he didn't get back up until Yaotl took full control again. He tried a few times to speak to Nochey (even if it was just the usual insults) but had since given up trying to speak to his host. In fact, it was _nice _to have such a compliant host.

"_**Good boy, Nochey. Just let me do all the work, m'kay?"**_ Yaotl recalled saying this to an unresponsive Nochehuatl one evening. He hadn't had a feeding for a few days, and for some odd reason, he felt like shit.

Wait... It wasn't Yaotl that felt like shit...

It was Nochehuatl that felt like shit.

"_**Hey Nochey... Mind telling those guards of mine that I'm starving? Nochey? Hey dumbass, you in there?" **_Yaotl asked when he reverted back to Nochehuatl's form. Something wasn't right... Normally, Yaotl could sense that even while completely despondent and unresponsive, Nochey was still alive.

This time, he was getting nothing. No brain signals, no heart beat; nothing.

"_**Oh shit. Nochey, hey Nochey! Wake the fuck up, Nochey! Nochey, don't do this to me!" **_Yaotl said with more worry in his tone than he'd liked to have had. This was bad; this was really fucking bad.

"_**Nochey, you mother fucker! Wake the fuck up! I'm not done with you yet!" **_Yaotl practically screamed in Nochehuatl's ear. He may as well have been talking to the floor; he received no indication that Nochehuatl that heard him.

During the time that he hadn't been fed, he had been feeding off of Nochehuatl. He had been feeding himself with Nochey's own life-force to keep himself going. It wasn't uncommon with him; so long as he didn't take too much from the host, then the host would continue to live and serve him.

But he must have slipped! He must have gotten greedy and taken more from Nochehuatl than necessary! So while he had been feeling fine and fucking dandy, Nochehuatl had slowly been dying.

Being unable to take full control of Nochehuatl's body told him that his host was very much dead.

"_**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NOCHEY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" **_Yaotl screamed in unbridled rage. If he had been in control at the moment, he would have gone down to the village and killed whoever remained in the most agonizing manner possible. He'd tear down buildings, rip up trees, split the very Earth and throw every living thing into the molten pit. He was literally seeing red at his rage continued on and on. He screamed every swear word he could think of (even coming up with a few creative ones) at Nochehuatl's corpse.

The worst part was that while he was still attached to Nochey's face, his strength wouldn't last forever; those bastards would be able to pull him off and cast him aside as if he was a piece of shit. Oh fuck, what were they going to do with him? Surely, they knew that if one of them put him on, the same exact thing would happen again. There was no chance of that happening.

Yaotl, seething with such poisonous rage, could only sit there on the corpse of his host and wait for somebody to come in and find out why he wasn't asking for more sacrifices.

* * *

She smiled as she watched the Terror Mask being forcibly taken off of his dead host. A part of her felt pity for the host; after all, he had asked her to help him in his time of need, and she had been unable to help him. She knew he had been sent to Purgatory, and that he would never truly be at rest so long as he was there.

But that pity was quickly pushed aside at the thrill she was experiencing right now. She watched as they placed the bone mask into a golden Sarcophagus, muttering quick prayers that asked the other Gods to allow the Terror Mask to rest in peace. She almost laughed at this; the Terror Mask would not know peace unless it was murdering or raping some other poor unfortunate soul.

She idly traced the "FUCK ME" scar on her abdomen with a finger, her smile turning into a frown. Despite being reborn, the scars still lingered upon her body. But it was a small price to pay for the immense power she had been given. And while she couldn't act right now, she knew the time would come when she could take the Mask back to the Abyss. Her Masters would be pleased to have their slave back.

Comforted by this thought, Citlali decided to enrapture herself with thoughts of her revenge against the Terror Mask.

After all, she had all the time in the world now.


End file.
